the_animusfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonemover
Stonemover is a dark stone gray-black NightWing animus with dark black eyes and glossy scales that are half-coated in stone. He is also known as "the ghost of Jade Mountain". He is the father of Sunny and the former partner of Queen Thorn, and he ended up turning his animus powers against itself so that his scales would slowly turn to stone instead of losing his soul. In Talons of Power, Darkstalker tries to heal his scales, but he screams and says that he has to trap his talons in stone in order to keep the world safe. Appearance In The Brightest Night, Thorn said that he "was the color of the desert sky at night"1. Stonemover has been described as gray and black, with glossy, shining scales. He was "bigger than Thorn, but not enormous, nowhere near the size of Morrowseer or Burn. Deep lines were etched into his face, so he looked as if he were in pain even in his sleep"2. His eyes are described as dark and black3. Parts of him, such as his back legs, shoulders, and the edges of his wings, look heavier and thicker than regular dragon scales. The scales on a part of his tail and most likely the rest of the mostly-stone areas on him resemble dark pebbles; "The black scales looked like dark pebbles here, sinking into the skin beneath.", making his appearance like a statue or a part of the stone around him2. Biography Pre-Series After the first eruption of the NightWing's volcano, Stonemover was sent to Pyrrhia in order to create a series of tunnels to allow the NightWings into the Rainforest Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Sand (later used by the dragonets of destiny to meet Blaze). It was here where he met a young SandWing named Thorn. The two met in secrecy while Stonemover gathered the magic needed to create the tunnels, and over time they fell in love. However, Stonemover's animus curse began to take effect, and he left Thorn without her noticing about the curse. This prevented him from learning that they'd conceived a single egg, which turned out to be Sunny's egg. He made his way to Jade Mountain, and managed to turn his animus magic against itself. This way, instead of losing his soul to insanity, his body would gradually turn to stone. He tried sending a message to Thorn to tell her how to find him, but the message was intercepted by Burn's army and didn't get to her until the events of The Brightest Night. The Dragonet Prophecy Although Stonemover didn't formally appear, Kestrel told the dragonets and Peril that, if they ever needed her help, there was a dragon in the Jade Mountain who could help locate her. This means Stonemover has had some contact with the Talons of Peace somehow or can use something animus-touched to locate them. The Brightest Night During the assault on Burn's stronghold, Sunny and Thorn discovered the message Stonemover had sent with his location. However, she was still mad at him for leaving, and refused to seek him out. Instead, Sunny traveled to Jade Mountain to ask her father for help. He was at first amazed to learn he had a daughter, but quickly became somber after hearing Sunny's plan to end the war and find the Eye of Onyx. He also confirmed that the Dragonet Prophecy was written by Morrowseer and explained that no NightWing has had powers in over a century. One month after Thorn was crowned Queen of the SandWings, she finally came to the Jade Mountain and reunited with Stonemover. Moon Rising When Moon, Sora, and Kinkajou were first visiting the Jade Mountain library, Kinkajou exclaimed that she heard of a ghost who lived in the academy. But Starflight said that the ghost was really Stonemover, who would enjoy a polite conversation, which Kinkajou thought sounded boring. When Moon heard of this, she thought that maybe he was the voice in her head, which she later found out was wrong. She later visited and asked him about NightWing powers, but all Stonemover said was that they are long gone and that they'd ruin your life. Escaping Peril Sunny briefly mentions him when she, Clay, Peril, Turtle, and Queen Ruby are talking about who Ex-Queen Scarlet's animus might be. Talons of Power Stonemover is mentioned by Flame, who says that the animus refused to heal the scar on his face, left by Viper. However, after Darkstalker healed it for him, Flame tries and almost succeeds in killing Stonemover. Stonemover is saved by Darkstalker, who enchanted a stalactite to heal him and turned him back to a normal dragon. However, Stonemover started screaming that these weren't his talons (perhaps referencing that Darkstalker was taking control of him) and that his talons were monsters that should never be set free. Darkstalker then turns him back to the way he was. Stonemover is later shown at the end of the book with Darkstalker, Turtle, and Anemone, all of the animuses in Pyrrhia. Darkstalker asks him how many dragons were in that room, since Turtle was hidden, and Stonemover replies "Four" therefore giving away Turtle's presence. Darkness of Dragons While Qibli is searching for Ostrich, he blunders into Stonemover's cave. Stonemover is shown desperately trying to avert his eyes from Flame, who is trying to escape the prison Darkstalker made for him. Qibli notes that it is a worse punishment for Stonemover than for Flame before moving on. Qibli also questions several times throughout the book that he thinks Flame may have been enchanted by Darkstalker to try to kill Stonemover, either to get rid of competition or to make himself look good. Personality Queen Thorn described him by saying "his scales were like the desert sky at night and he was always nervous, in a sweet, worried way, like no other dragon I'd ever met...He wasn't pretending to be scarier and meaner than he really was. He was just himself. And he was very smart... He really, really cared about saving his tribe". When Sunny met him "she wanted to poke him in the nose. She honestly had no idea how her mother had ever liked this dragon". When Moon met him in the caves she remarked "he doesn't have much to say for a dragon who supposedly longs for company" and "he sighs a lot". Stonemover appears to not trust himself, saying his scales turned to stone for his own good. Moon and Sunny are annoyed by his pessimistic attitude. Trivia * He enchanted a fox named Dinner so that it would bring him food every few days so he doesn't die of starvation. * Strongwings thinks that Stonemover did something to the Obsidian Mirror before he disappeared. It is possible that he enchanted it. * Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet about him. * He suspects he is dying as stated in The Brightest Night. This could just be over-dramatizing his situation. * He has been described by multiple dragons as a dragon who sighs a lot. * Sunny has stated a few times that she wanted to poke Stonemover with something in the nose to get him to stop sighing so much. * He is descended from Whiteout. * He is a tiny bit IceWing, descended from their royal family. * Stonemover may have been previously enchanted by Darkstalker in part of Talons of Power / Darkness of Dragons to do everything Darkstalker told him to do. Quotes "I'm always dying." - To Sunny "It's too late. For my soul, I mean." - To Sunny "I'm not the right dragon for Thorn. Perhaps I never was." - To Sunny about Thorn "I can't believe I have a daughter. I used to dream - I would think about what our dragonets would look like, if Thorn and I ever - but I thought it was too late." -To Sunny about her being his daughter. "Hungry again, nothing I can do about that." - Thought when Moonwatcher was about to visit him. "These are not my talons." -When Darkstalker takes away his enchantment.